1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial dust-collector with innovatory features, and more particularly to an industrial dust-collector which can efficiently collect solid industrial waste in a dust-collecting bag and can be conveniently operated for the bag of solid industrial waste to be taken out for retrieve and treatment, so as to save time and labor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
At present, in common factories, raw materials,such as plastic grains, soya beans, or metal scraps will fall on the ground while machines being operated. These solid industrial waste must be disposed by industrial dust-collectors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional industrial dust-collector is composed by a main body 10, an upper cover 101, a motor 102, a fan 103, a filtering device 104 and a floating ball 105. The upper cover 101 is installed on the top of the main body 10, the motor 102 under the upper cover 101, the fan 103 under the motor 102, and the filtering device 104 and the floating ball 105 under the fan 103.
Referring to FIG. 2, while being operated, the motor 102 and the fan 103 of the conventional dust-collector are started to suck the solid industrial waste 106 through the suction pipe 107 to the chamber 108 inside the main body 10. When the collected solid industrial waste 106 reaches a certain height, the cover 101 is opened for the solid industrial waste 106 to be dumped or shoveled, as shown in FIG. 3.
However, there are following drawbacks in the above-described structure and operation of the conventional industrial dust-collector
1. When the chamber inside the main body is filled with solid industrial waste, it is necessary to open the upper cover to dump or shovel the solid industrial waste. Since the main body is considerably weighty, it takes time and pain to do so.
2. It wastes time and labor to retrieve and treat the dumped solid industrial waste.